ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Leon Powalski
.]] '''Leon Powalski' (Reon Powarusukī) is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Star Fox'' franchise. He is a member of the Star Wolf team, and the only original member other than Wolf himself that has consistently stayed with the team since Star Fox 64. Leon is very stubborn and only shows respect to his co-pilots. He has a warm relationship of mutual trust with Wolf. Leon's past is unknown, but most likely he had some past rivalry with Star Fox member Falco, whom he mainly concentrates on in Star Fox 64 and bickers with in Star Fox Assault. Leon's personality has changed noticeably since Star Fox 64. He has gone from a classy, competent pilot to a crazed, ruthless assassin who usually gives a deranged laugh after defeating a foe. .]] Leon has his own ship in ''Star Fox Command called the Rainbow Delta. Leon is voiced by Shinobu Satouchi in Japanese. In English, he and Panther are both voiced by David Scully. Leon's voice greatly differs between the two versions. In the Japanese version, he has a rather calm, sinister tone of voice. In the English version of Assault, he is given a high-pitched, maniacal voice, in contrast to his deep, civilized tone of voice he had in the English version of Star Fox 64. Leon's personality in Star Fox Command is quite interesting, as beneath his cold-blooded impression, it seems that he has a soft spot for peace (as hinted in his profile in the Pilot Gallery). When defeating the Anglar Emperor with Star Wolf, Leon rejoices, and says that he will look forward to parades with flowers and other such niceties. Wolf comically responds with a disturbed "Uhh... Sure...". His soft spot is also evidenced by the name of his deadly aircraft: the Rainbow Delta. He appears in the Lylat Cruise level of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. If you use Fox, Falco, or Wolf on the stage and press the taunt buttons repeatedly without being interrupted, Leon and other Star Fox characters will comment on the battle. Here are those that feature Leon: 1. Star Fox encounters Star Wolf and will not let them leave alive. Wolf also tells Fox that he will take him down. 2. Star Fox and Star Wolf meet once again and Leon appears to have a new ship as they head into battle while Falco battles other opponents on the stage. 3. As the stage & Star Wolf head into the skirmish, Leon becomes envious of Wolf- perhaps a bit too envious, as he gets carried away and Panther asks him what he's actually envious of. 4. Falco is chased by Star Wolf after angering them. He tells Slippy to back off as he will handle it. 5. Leon and Slippy enter Cornerian air space. Slippy gazes at the water, while Leon sees it as very breathtaking. Slippy then mistakes Leon as a frog, as both have a long tongue. Leon tells him to not stick him in the same group and drop the subject. 6. Krystal, Leon, Falco, Panther, and the stage itself enters the asteroid field and Krystal & Leon are rather worried. Panther, hearing this, begins to flirt with her. Falco tells him to get crushed by the asteroids. This leads to another one of Star Wolf & Falco's infamous arguments. Other Info Trophy Description in Super Smash Bros. Brawl A member of the Star Wolf team and a cold-blooded assassin. Without an inkling of goodwill or moral standing, Leon carries out duties as required by the job, remaining indifferent and robotic throughout. On top of his lethal skills, he maintains a solid reputation as a skilled pilot. Leon has been a teammate of Wolf's ever since belonging to the Venom army. Category:Star Fox characters Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Animal supervillains Category:Male video game characters Category:Fictional chameleons and geckos Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional bounty hunters Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional torturers Category:Fictional aviators Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional characters with mental illness Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997